


Sirius' First Time

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Feels, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, Smut, Wolfstar smut, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: I like to think that Sirius ‘Sex God’ Black is actually a nervous mess the first time he tries to go down on Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 257





	Sirius' First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests! :)

“Literally everything about this is illegal.”

“Remus, skipping class is not illegal.”

“It is when I’m a prefect and I have to set an example for everyone else to follow!”

Sirius glanced between them at their tangled legs and his fingers rubbing long lines underneath Remus’ sweater. His lips were pale pink and slightly swollen from kissing Sirius, golden curls disheveled from wandering hands. “Do you want to go back to class?”

It was a rather spontaneous decision to ditch their last class that day, spurred on by Sirius dragging Remus into a hidden alcove immediately following defense against the dark arts to press hurried kisses along his neck. Remus’ skin was still dotted with sweat from practicing their dueling skills in class, victorious glow illuminating his eyes following his resounding defeat of Snape. Watching the greasy weasel get blown back and land on his ass from a well-aimed hex from Remus was the single hottest thing Sirius had ever seen, and he wanted to reward Remus handsomely.

“No,” Remus sighed after much consideration, forcefully kissing Sirius to wipe that wicked smirk off his face. “You’re a terrible influence, Sirius Black.”

Sirius hummed in agreement, nudging Remus onto his back and crawling over his body. He glanced down with a smug smile, pushing Remus’ curls away from his face, before reattaching his lips to his throat.

“Must be terrible,” Sirius breathed between kisses, carefully working his way down the expanse of Remus’ skin, following the dip of his collarbones and the heavy rise and fall of his chest. “To date me.”

Remus’ fingers found a gentle hold in Sirius’ hair as the boy slipped lower and lower down his body. “It’s the worst.” But as the words fell from his lips, Remus’ entire body tensed under Sirius’ touch, his mouth grazing Remus’ stomach, showing no signs of stopping.

They had done this before. Lying on top of the bedsheets, tangled in a mess of arms and legs, lips pressing against skin, hands in hair, chests rising and falling with increasing frequency. But everything stopped before Sirius ever made it to Remus’ belt, before Remus ever pulled more than Sirius’ shirt over his head. It appeared that this would be the case again; the boys only had so much time until James ran up the stairs and demanded to know why they had abandoned him in potions.

But then Sirius pulled himself upright, gently sitting back on Remus’ thighs with the help of steady hands pressing against his hips, and his fingers grazed the button of Remus’ trousers. Neither moved for a moment, hesitation weighing heavy in the air.

Remus’ heart pounded against his ribcage, his pulse echoing in his ears and vibrating his body. “Do you want to–”

“Only if you do–” Sirius finished, biting his lip. His fingers shook with the thought, aching to learn more of Remus’ body but terrified, too. Remus would understand if it was bad, right? It would probably be bad. Very bad. What if it was so bad that Remus didn’t want to do it ever again?

Remus swallowed hard, his body tingling with anticipation, already so painfully aware of the blood rushing from his head and gathering in the space where his thighs met. “I…yes.”

Sirius blinked one, twice, three times, letting the works sink into his brain, trickle through his bloodstream, and settle around his heart. Okay. This was happening. Here goes nothing.

First thing’s first. Pants. Sirius leaned back, fumbling with Remus’ pants that absolutely refused to unbutton. Maybe it was Sirius’ trembling hands, or maybe it was Remus’ hips lifting off the mattress, but this goddamn button would not move.

“Here,” Remus said, reaching down with nimble fingers and doing the deed himself. It was ridiculously easy, and the irony didn’t pass by them without a nervous chuckle.

“Thanks,” Sirius smiled, pushing the fabric down Remus’ thighs and over the curve of his ass until Remus could kick the pants off his ankles.

Sirius knew that Remus wore stupidly cute plaid boxers every day – it had been one of those things that he would secretly stare at out of the corner of his eye each morning before they started dating – but gazing at them now, tight around his thighs, a little damp spot slowly spreading where his dick pressed against the fabric, was an entirely new feeling that sent lightning bolts down his arms.

“You’re sure, right?” Sirius asked as his fingers tugged at Remus’ waistband.

“Yes,” Remus nodded. “I’m sure.”

Swallowing back his nerves, Sirius dragged Remus’ boxers down his legs, allowing his dick to spring free, leaking and heavy on his stomach. Sirius tried not to gawk, but god, there was so much of Remus, so much to learn and love, that he froze for a moment too long.

“Sirius?” Remus whispered, his hooded eyes falling on Sirius with concern lacing his pupils. “You don’t have to–” The last words were lost in a breathless gasp as lips pressed against his thighs, peppering a thousand kisses until hot breath splashed against the base of his dick.

In a moment of bravery, Sirius let his lips brush over the head of Remus’ dick, smiling as the boy beneath him quivered against his touch. It was salty, a little bitter against his tongue, but Sirius took more of Remus into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and working Remus ever so slowly. Sirius found a steady rhythm, sucking in time with the hushed moans slipping from Remus’ lips.

“Is this okay?” Sirius asked, pulling off suddenly, much to the chagrin of Remus.

Not trusting his voice to string together a coherent sentence, Remus only nodded, lifting his hips off the bed to encourage Sirius back down. Sirius obliged, trying to take more of Remus this time, bringing his lips lower and lower until tears stung his eyes. Remus’ body responded immediately, his hips bucking and fingers tugging Sirius’ hair, another moan rumbling through his body.

Somewhere along the way, Sirius’ fingers left their hold on Remus’ hips and attended to the length of Remus’ dick he couldn’t quite reach with his lips, taking a solid hold on the base and rolling his fingers in time with his tongue.

“Sirius,” Remus gasped, his back arching and his mouth falling open.

Sirius pulled away, his teeth grazing Remus’ sensitive skin in his haste, and gazed up at him. “What? Is everything okay?”

Remus sighed, chuckling as he caressed Sirius’ face with a slender finger. “I’m fine, you–”

“I can do it differently,” Sirius insisted quickly. Before he could sputter a suggestion, Remus’ ankles hooked around Sirius’ ass, holding him against his body.

“Sirius, just keep fucking me? Please?” Remus laughed, his chest heaving, toes tightly curled as his high pooled in his stomach, primed to explode any moment. “Maybe a little less teeth, though.”

Sirius swallowed back a smile, and nodded, taking Remus into his mouth one final time, running his tongue along the velvety underside, bobbing his head and increasing his pace as Remus’ groans grew louder, hips bucked harder, breaths fell faster.

“Fuck…I…Sirius,” Remus moaned, his voice tight as he teetered on the edge of his high.

With one more sharp hollowing of Sirius’ cheeks, Remus came undone beneath him, his body jerking as he spilled into Sirius’ mouth. The sticky liquid gushed onto Sirius’ tongue in hot waves, and he obediently swallowed, taking everything that Remus was willing to give. When they were finished, Sirius carefully slipped his lips off Remus’ sensitive dick and kissed his way up Remus’ chest and settled on his lips.

Remus smiled lazily as Sirius kissed the beads of sweat off his face. “I’m glad we skipped class.”

Sirius pressed a hand against his forehead. “Are you okay? What happened to Remus?”

“Fuck you,” Remus laughed. “Maybe next time…I’ll return the favor?”

The thought made Sirius’ cheeks tint crimson, and he would have responded with some smart quip if a set of footsteps weren’t thundering up the stairs.

“Shit!” Sirius cried, fumbling with the bedsheets. “C’mon, quick!”

Remus shimmied underneath the covers, immediately closing his eyes and curling Sirius into his sweaty body.

The bedroom door opened and James stopped short at the sight, pursing his lips and screwing up his nose.

“I know you two idiots aren’t asleep,” he sighed, propping his hands on his hips when Remus and Sirius refused to move. “You forgot the fucking silencing charm.”

“I thought you cast one!” Remus whispered, jabbing Sirius’ stomach with his elbow.

“I thought you did!”

“Neither of you did, and I’m now I’m scarred for life and you two are going to have to pay for my therapy,” James declared.


End file.
